


莲之华

by salansama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双性敬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 追忆五前，双性敬，pwp
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	莲之华

一颗颗系好扣子，领带拉到最上端，抻平校服的每一条褶子。透过眼镜镜片，莲巳敬人又扫视了一遍镜子里每片衣角都熨帖的自己，转身走出卧室。

对于现在的天气来说这种密实打扮可能有些热了，但莲巳敬人还是没有放松衣着，哪怕走进学生会室时额头和脖颈已经沁出一层汗珠。规则让他感觉舒适与安宁，相比之下一点温度上的不适完全可以忽略。

上课，下课，午休，处理文件，继续上课，学校的日常琐碎又平静。从面前的文件山上取下一份，莲巳敬人看向堆满未处理文件的办公桌。也许被儿时玩伴们折磨也是一种修行吧，这么想着，莲巳敬人垂下了眼帘。他突然想起告知家人想要当偶像时的情景。

“佛有八万四千法门，”父亲带着清净的微笑看着他，神色中毫无反对之意，“以缘心行事，诵经礼佛是修行，学习工作亦是修行。敬人是有佛缘的孩子，随顺世间便可。”

彼时的莲巳敬人早已将经文诵读烂熟，却仍是不解父亲话语中的真意。佛缘是个过于暧昧的描述，含混的解释了他生命中无法改变的几乎一切。而他已经习惯去接受这些，如同接受阳光雨露，季节交替。只是人皆有欲求，囿于妄念不得解脱。莲巳敬人念了无数遍凡属有相皆是虚忘，却既看不开也放不下，只能与那些执念一起纠缠着沉浮于世。

窗外忽然喧闹，瞄了一眼时钟莲巳敬人才发现已经是放学的时间。运动社团的呼喊透过玻璃后有些沉闷，连同耀目的阳光一起被隔离在外。堆叠的文件已经减少了相当数量，剩下的却依然足够消磨他今日全部时间。要是那个今天也在翘班的家伙能过来一起干活就好了，莲巳敬人默默想着。

“敬人果然在这里，我就知道。”圆润磁性的嗓音流淌过耳畔，一阵战栗从尾椎升起。像是从他妄念最深处具现化的产物，朔间零走了进来。

莲巳敬人放下笔，看着朔间零斜斜靠上自己桌子。细长白皙的指尖点住他的领带缓缓上挪，然后勾住领带结慢慢将它扯了下来。布料在领子下方滑动，细碎的摩擦声和略紧的拉力都被全然接收，莲巳敬人紧张的瞟了一眼门的方向。

“关门的时候顺便锁好了，不用担心哦。”随手取下眼镜扔在桌上，朔间零将一时无法适应模糊视野的莲巳敬人圈进椅子中。莲巳敬人想说还有文件没批完，你又跑去哪里了来了学校也不做正事，能不能有点当学生会长的样子。但朔间零覆上来的嘴唇让他咽下了所有话语。

系好的扣子被一一解开，熨烫妥帖的衣服被随意扔着堆叠在一起。布料曾尽责掩盖着不见天日的躯体，此时却全然暴露于空气中。

“学校不是做这种事情的地方，朔间前辈。”

“啊，可是敬人也没有在认真反对嘛，”朔间零低语着，手掌顺着光裸的胸腹一路下滑，暗示性的抵在腿间轻轻施压。“每次听人叫你小坊主，我都想改成小菩萨。”

挑逗的话语让莲巳敬人面上发烫。朔间零从来都是那个动摇人心的存在，轻而易举便能牢牢牵住他的喜怒哀乐。

“……说什么混账话。”他瞪着朔间零，却在下一秒被吻得几乎喘不上气。本就不算认真的挣扎被轻易压下，仅剩的衣物也被慢慢剥开。曾在灯光下以令人目眩的姿态摩挲立麦的手指此时正挤压着黏腻湿滑的穴口，丝毫不在意那根本不是男性身上应有的存在。

“佛法度人也要先以欲勾牵。无关男女众生相，为求法者而现身，怎么就不是菩萨？”朔间零的声音中藏着一丝笑意，手下动作却丝毫不停。细细密密的快感如同电流般蔓延，连身前硬挺的器官也溢出了滴滴前液，昭示着嘴硬之人不愿出口的沉沦。

莲巳敬人早已习惯在争辩时被碾压，不断侵扰的快感更是将思维搅得一片混沌。皮囊只是外物，他所学种种都教导着自己不该被困于此。但朔间零就如同欲望的化身，勾动着他最深处的渴求。自幼浸淫经义，他应该超脱应该自在应该修身养性，可凡此种种都被朔间零一个眼神一个微笑就打得粉碎。八方佛陀四万罗汉，焚尽香火演遍梵音，都无法再将他带回那个清净自在的世界。

“够了。”莲巳敬人握住朔间零的手腕，将其从自己还在淌着水的下体抽离。他将带着了然微笑的朔间零推倒在沙发上，腿一迈便跨坐上去，湿滑的体液在对方的校服上洇出一处处深色印记。他用几近撕扯的力道抽去皮带拉开裤链，被骑在身下的人丝毫没有制止，反而暧昧的抚摸着他已经收紧挺立的乳尖。

“你都这么迫不及待了，那我也要好好表现才行。”被内裤束缚半天的性器终于释放，朔间零抵着柔软濡湿的花穴一点点埋了进去，带来的快感让两人都叹息出声。“啊啊，敬人太棒了。”

过于狭窄的肉穴箍着朔间零的性器，即使有不断渗出的汁液润滑也依然压得有些疼。但这一点痛却是火上浇油，朔间零握在莲巳敬人胯骨上的手深深嵌入皮肉，将全然赤裸的身躯牢牢钉在自己身上。最隐秘敏感的部位被彻底撑开填满，莲巳敬人发出了压抑的小小尖叫。

开始只是浅浅的顶弄，紧窄的内壁多少造成了些阻碍。但随着快感盘旋而上，莲巳敬人呜咽着放松了身体。朔间零几乎是立刻收到了这一信息，加快了抽插的力度。

“嗯……啊……”莲巳敬人惊喘一声趴进朔间零怀里。他身体里的某一处开始抽搐颤抖，有什么在皮肤下面反复酝酿，压迫着每一条神经。朔间零的唇舌在他的肩上停驻一路轻啄到耳后，下身却毫不温柔的大力戳刺，一下下破开已经开始痉挛拧绞的内壁。莲巳敬人的呻吟被撞得粉碎，指尖无意识地掐进朔间零手臂。

“零……我……”莲巳敬人的声音中藏着某种压抑的情绪，他也不知道自己想说什么，胸口满满地膨胀着却组织不出一句完整的话，只能闭着眼睛承受几乎将他淹没的欢愉。

“嘘，”朔间零吻着他就像亲吻雨后将谢的花瓣，抽插的动作却猛烈地像要将那娇弱的幽径捅破。莲巳敬人啜泣着在他怀里颤抖，身体被的快感来回盘旋冲刷。朔间零低语着，声音柔软绵长，“我知道。”

他们交缠着达到了顶峰。汗水和体液交杂的气味在空气里弥漫，但他们就这么紧紧黏在一起谁也没有动作。莲巳敬人的身体还在微微抖着，他眯起眼睛，感受着黏腻的液体从腿间缓缓滴下，朔间零的手在他汗湿的头发间轻轻抚摸。他不愿承认自己喜欢这个，不愿承认自己沉溺痴迷。

“这么多文件，批完要好久了。”朔间零叹着气从文件堆里捡出一份，随便翻了翻签上自己名字。

“不都是因为你？”莲巳敬人红着脸一颗颗系好扣子，试图忽略掉衣服上散乱的皱褶。将用过的纸巾统统塞进垃圾桶，他挪动着走回办公桌旁坐下，继续未完的工作。

“可是有敬人陪着，哪怕工作也很开心啊，敬人不是吗？”

“……哼。”

他连个和尚都做不明白就被这凡间尘缘捆了手脚。自他看到朔间零的第一眼，就再也回不去那个空寂的佛堂。朔间零是他的劫，他的缘，他的万事渴求，他的寂灭因果。也许三千世界，万般轮回里终会有一处是他们不曾相遇过各自安好。但他不愿放手，宁愿彼此纠缠着沉沦世间。


End file.
